My Worst Nightmare!
by tammytiger
Summary: Amber Stone, a typical 17 year old, keeps having nightmares about her sister being taken away by a werewolf and is scared it will actually happen. When it does, Amber searches every where for her darling little sister, but little does she know, her sister's kidnapper is "helping" Amber find her and says he will give her the exact location if she turns into a werewolf just like him.
1. Chapter 1

Amber Stone, a typical 17 year old, keeps having nightmares about her sister being taken away by a werewolf and is scared it will actually happen. When it does, Amber searches every where for her darling little sister, but little does she know, her sister's kidnapper is "helping" Amber find her and says he will give her the exact location if she turns into a werewolf just like him. Will she agree? Or will she find her sister by herself? Find out by reading My Worst Nightmare!


	2. The Dream!

_Dream:_

I was running in the forest, looking for my sister, she had left the house earlier to explore, but she didn't come home before dark. "Emily?" I called out, but there was no answer, only the wind blowing in my face. "Emily?" I called again. Still no answer, I was beginning to worry. "If you can hear me, scream very loudly." I instructed while yelling. I heard a high pitched scream and I knew straight away that that was my sister. I started running towards the direction of the scream and found, not my sister, but something that looked a lot like a werewolf. I slowly walked backwards, but I must have stepped on a twig because the creature heard the snap and walked towards me. "Amber, please help me." I heard Emily say. "I will try Emily, don't worry, I will save you." I replied. "You're not going to save anyone, your sister is mine now." The werewolf said as he walked over to Emily and picked her up while cackling. "No, Emily!" I exclaimed as he started running off with my sister. "Amber, help me." she called to me while crying. "I'm coming, sister, I'm coming." I called back, I started crying too. But unfortunately, the werewolf was too fast so I couldn't keep up with Emily. I stopped running, sank to the ground and cried even harder.

 _End of Dream:_

"Amber, Amber, wake up, wake up." I heard my sister Emily say. "Ok, ok Emily, I'm awake." I said while giggling. Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Amber Stone, your typical 17 year old teenager and I have a sister called Emily, she is an adventurous 9 year old girl who always gets into trouble. Anyway, back to the story, more information about us girls later. I finally managed to get out of my bed because Emily was just casually sitting there like a cat on my legs. She gave me some privacy so that I could get undressed and have a shower. After the refreshing shower, I put on a pair of long black leggings, some denim shorts, a long sleeve black top with an orange short sleeve t-shirt over the top and a pair of pink uggboots. I walked back into the bathroom, brushed my hair and tied it up into a ponytail (coz I'm so casual, unlike my sister who likes to wear fancy stuff).

Then I walked into the kitchen with Emily and made some toast for myself and some cereal for Emily. "Hey Amber, can we go to the swimming pool after breakfast?" Emily asked me. "Sure little sister," I told her. "Make sure you bring your floaties." I added with a giggle. "Hey, I'm not 5 anymore Amber." She exclaimed. "Hehe, I know Emily. Now finish your breakfast, we will be leaving soon." I told her. "Ok." Emily replied with a big smile.

After breakfast, we got our swimsuits on, I wore a pink bikini with hearts while Emily wore a purple one piece swim suit that had flowers on it. Then we headed for the pool and splashed each other in the nice refreshing water.

 _ **Bleh, short chapter, but here it is, the very first one. Hope it's good enough.**_


	3. Worst Nightmare Coming True!

"Hey sis, can we go down the water-slide?" Emily asked me. "Of course we can little duck, come on, let's go." I replied with a smile. "I love it when you call me little duck." Emily giggled. We ran towards to the water-slide and ran up the stairs. When we got to the top, the instructor told me to sit down in the slide and then told Emily to sit on my lap. "Ok, on you get Emily." I told my little sister. "Ok big sis." Emily giggled. As we went down the water-slide, Emily started screaming. "What is it little duck?" I asked her. "I'm just having a great time big sis." Emily replied with a little giggle. "That's good, wait until we get near the end of the slide." I told her. "Why is that?" Emily wanted to know. "You'll see." I replied.

As we got to the end of the water-slide, we fell into a deepish pool. As I reached the surface, I started looking around for Emily, but it seems she hasn't come up to the surface yet, I started panicking. I went back under and looked around the bottom of the pool, then I saw Emily. She had her eyes shut and wasn't moving. I swam over to her, wrapped her up in my arms and swam back up to the surface. Emily opened her eyes and gasped for breath. "Thank you Amber." She said, relieved that she didn't die down there. "It's ok Emily, you're ok now." I said.

"I think that is enough swimming for one day, do you want to go home Emily?" I asked my tired little sister. "Ok Amber, let's go." Emily replied. "Alright, hop on my back, I will give you a piggy back ride." I instructed. She struggled to climb on so I bent down to make it easier for her. "Ok, next stop, home." I declared.

When we walked into the door, Emily went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, after swimming around in the pool, she had to wash her hair, after about 20 minutes, I called out to her to see if she was out of the shower, I got no answer. "Emily? Are you still in here?" I asked walking into the bathroom, I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, I felt something grab my shoulders. "Boo!" Emily yelled, making me jump. "Oh Emily, you cheeky little duck, I thought you snuck out of the bathroom without telling me you were done." I told her. "Haha, why would I do that? I just wanted to scare you." She replied, giggling. "Haha, anyway it is my turn for a shower so... Out you go now." I told her. "Ok Amber." Emily replies as she walked out of the bathroom.

After my shower, I put on a denim skirt with long black leggings underneath, a long sleeve black top and a purple singlet top over the top, a pair of fluffy uggboots and I put two plaits in my hair. Then I went into the kitchen and made lunch for myself and Emily. "What would you like on a sandwich little sis?" I asked her. "Hmmm, is there any Nutella?" She wanted to know. "There sure is, ok, I'll put it in your sandwich for you and I'll make myself a ham sandwich." I replied with a smile. "Sounds good." Emily told me. After I had finished making her lunch, Emily quickly ate her sandwich and left the table. "I'm a bit tired Amber, is it ok if I take a nap?" she asked. "Of course Emily." I replied. "Also, can we please explore the forest tonight?" Emily wanted to know. "Alright, if you want to explore then I will too." I answered. "Now go get some sleep." I added to her. "Ok, see you when I wake up big sis." Emily declared as she ran upstairs towards her room. _In the meantime, I will finish my lunch and then I will go upstairs and have a nap myself._ I thought to myself.

 _ **Welp, here's chapter 2... Hope it's good enough.**_


End file.
